


Zoom Meetings Gone Wrong

by rpam



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpam/pseuds/rpam
Summary: Regina and Emma Swan-Mills are newly married and taking some time off from work. However that doesn’t mean that the Mayor of Storybrooke can fully disconnect with work. Emma gets a little impatient waiting for Regina to get off her meeting with Snow and Charming and well.. let’s just say read to find out just what Emma decides to do. ;)
Relationships: Emma Swan/ Regina Mills, SwanQueen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Zoom Meetings Gone Wrong

Regina woke up early Friday morning curled up in Emma’s arms. She sighed with contentment, she truly has never been happier than she is in this moment. She moved slightly to get a better look at the beautiful blonde sleeping next to her, but when she moved Emma let out a quiet whimper and her grip tightened around Regina. “It’s too early. Go back to sleep.” Emma mumbled tiredly. Regina just chuckled and relaxed in her wife’s arms listening to her peaceful heartbeat as she slowly fell back asleep.

—————————————————————————————

Around 9:00 in the morning Regina woke up again, this time slipping out of Emma’s grip and getting ready for the day. Regina showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she prepared breakfast for Emma and herself.   
Emma slowly woke up after the spot next to her in the bed got cold. She could smell something wonderful in the air. “Bacon..” Emma hummed as she slipped an oversized shirt on and walked downstairs. Emma stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and watched Regina as she cooked. Her back was to Emma and she had no idea she had woken up. Emma slowly tip toed over to her wife and wrapped her arms around Regina’s small waist.   
Regina jumped and yelled while turning around in Emma’s arms. “Emma! God damnit you frightened me!” She said as she lightly hit Emma on the upper arm. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Emma giggled. “You’re lucky I love you.” Regina said and smiled. Emma didn’t respond she just leaned in and kissed Regina. The kiss started to get more heated and passionate when Emma pulled away, “I love you too Regina.” She said.   
Regina pulled Emma back in to pick up where they left off, breakfast be damned they both already knew what they wanted to eat.   
However, before they could get too far Regina’s laptop started to vibrate on the kitchen counter. “Just ignore it..” Emma said while kissing Regina’s neck. “I.. mhm.. Em.. I can’t..” Regina moaned. Emma stopped what she was doing and whined, “but why..” Regina just chuckled, “don’t whine, and because it might be your mother. I can’t imagine what would happen to the town if she was fully in charge all the time.” She said.   
—————————————————————————————  
“Snow i don’t know how many times I have to explain to you, I don’t care that grumpy is a good person when he isn’t drinking. If he’s going to destroy the towns property when he is intoxicated he will be arrested and taken to the sheriffs station.” Regina said and she rolled her eyes.   
“But-“ snow tried to speak but was interrupted by David, “Snow Regina has a point.” He stated, and Regina just simply smiled.  
The meeting felt like it was never going to end, at this point Snow had Regina talking about her and Emma’s honeymoon plans. Regina had moved the conversation to the kitchen table where at least she could sit down if this conversation was going to be this long.   
While snow was ranting on about cute baby names Regina glanced up to see something she was not expecting. A very naked Emma standing at the other end of the table. Regina’s jaw dropped, she had no idea what to do or say in that moment.   
Emma smirked and slowly sank down crawling under the table towards her wife. Regina gasped as she felt soft fingers sliding up her legs and under her skirt.   
“Regina? Is everything alright?” A concerned Snow asked after hearing the gasp. “Oh- uhm- y-yes sorry I just, stubbed my toe..” Regina lied.   
Emma snorted and continued what she was doing as she had not been told to stop.   
Emma reached Regina’s lace thong and slowly pulled them down to Regina’s ankles. Regina bit her lip to stop from gasping again while Snow and David showed her baby pictures of Neal. Regina’s hand slowly slid down and into blonde locks under the table. She wanted so bad to end the zoom call but she was too distracted and could focus on ending the call.   
Emma slowly trailed kisses on the inside of Regina’s legs, and slowly pushed them apart.  
Regina bit back a moan as he eyes slowly slid closed for a moment.   
She realized what was happening and opened her eyes quickly, she was thankful when she noticed both charming were focused on a picture of Neal in a bath when he was a little baby.   
Emma slowly wrapped her hands around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair. She slowly dipped down and gently licked Regina’s clit just once. Regina wriggled in her seat as both of her hands slid into Emma hair gripping tightly.   
Emma took that as a sign and licked and sucked Regina’s clit hard. She sucked, and nibbled Regina’s clit while her finger nails dug into her lower back.  
Regina moaned loud. “Emma..... oh god...” completely forgetting who was on her laptop screen. Snows eyes were wide with shock. She couldn’t muster up and words once she realized what was happening.” “Uh Regina... we will... just.. call back later..” David said as he ended the call abruptly. As soon as the call ended Regina screamed loudly as Emma inserted three fingers deep into her. She came hard, fast, and very loud. “EMMAA...” she screamed as she came down off her high. Regina moved the chair back as Emma slowly pulled away. She pulled Emma into her lap and held her beautiful wife closely to her. “Emma Swan.. I want to murder you right now! You’re parents are petrified from what they just witnessed!” Regina said. “Hey, first of all it’s Swan-Mills now! And Second, it got them to leave us alone now, so I can do this” Emma said as she leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips.   
Regina moaned tasting herself on Emma’s lips and then pulled away. “I guess you’re right.” She hummed and smirked. “Well Mrs. Swan-Mills I think it’s time to punish you for that stunt you pulled. Don’t you think?” Regina said as chocolate eyes got darker as she stared at the beautiful naked figure on her lap. She leaned in and licked Emma’s left nipple and bit down slightly. Emma moaned into Regina’s neck. “Punish me your majesty.” Emma whispered in Regina’s ear. And with that Regina lifted the blonde into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. There was going to be a long night ahead of them.


End file.
